star_plusfandomcom-20200213-history
Saath Nibhaana Saathiya
Saath Nibhaana Saathiya is an Indian television drama series that launched on 3 May 2010. The series is broadcast worldwide onSTAR Plus, with older episodes transmitted on STAR Utsav. The series is based on the lives of two female cousins after their respective marriages, focusing on the ongoing drama within the household of the Modi family. The serial, although set in Rajkot, is filmed in Mumbai.[3] Episodes of Saath Nibhaana Saathiya have been recorded on location inKutch (in 2012) and in Switzerland (in 2011). The show completed its 800th episode on 26 April 2013. The series has also been dubbed into Telugu for broadcast on MAA TV, where it airs under the title Kodala Kodala Koduku Pellamaa. Plot Saath Nibhana Saathiya is the story of two cousins Gopi and Rashi, who are completely opposite from each other. Gopi is an orphan who leaves with her Mama-Mami and cousin Rashi. She is very innocent and is illiterate. On the other hand, Rashi is very wise and greedy like her mother Urmila Shah. The story starts with Kokila Modi's search for a perect bride for her son Aham. She chooses Gopi as her daughter-in-law. This makes Rashi and Urmila jealous of Gopi. Aham leaves his girlfriend Anita for his mother without knowing that Gopi is illiterate. Rashi starts liking Aham's cousin Jigar, but his marriage gets fixed with his mother Hetal Modi's friend's daughter Sonal. Rashi and Urmila makes a plan for marrying Rashi with Jigar. They make Sonal and her family think that Jigar and Rashi have an affair. Finally, Aham-Gopi and Jigar-Rashi get married. Aham starts hating Gopi after knowing that she is illiterate and Jigar also notices change in Rashi's behaviour after marriage. Rashi and Urmila make various plans for keeping Aham and Gopi away from each other. Rashi and Urmila doesn't like Kokila as she always yells at Rashi on her mistakes and call her Kagadi. Gopi wins everybody's heart in the family except Aham. Kinjal loves Umang, the brother of Anita, but Umang cheats Kinjal to take revenge of her sister. Gopi and Aham win a dancing competition during Navratri. The family arranges Kinjal's marriage with Elesh Mehta. Gopi promises Aham that she will leave Modi Bhavan after Kinjal's wedding. Kinjal tells her family that she is pregnant. Urmila tells Elesh's mother about Kinjal's claimed pregnancy and the marriage is cancelled. The family gets angry at Kinjal when she tells them that she is not pregnant. Kinjal is married to Urmila's nephew Dhaval. Aham tells Kokila to send Gopi to Urmila's home which makes the whole family sad and Urmila happy. Kokila's mother Revathi arrives and asks for Aham's wife. Aham brings Gopi back to Modi Bhavan. Nani have a box and she has to give to her favourite bahu. Rashi tells her mother that the box has jewellery. Savita, a neighbour challenges Modis for Cricket match and they win the match because of Gopi. On Holi, Gopi confess her love because she ate Urmila's ladoo. This makes Aham very angry on her. Rashi wins the competition but the box has Lord Krishna's idol. Nani tells Kokila to make Gopi and Aham come close. Kokila tells Gopi to make preparations for Aham's birthday party but Rashi and Urmils spoil the cake and Aham gets angry on her. Aham, Jigar and Rashi go to Switzerland. Kokila and Gopi also go there. Gopi gets lost there due to Aham's mistake. Aham searches her and finally finds her. Dhaval opens a Baniyan shop by taking loan from Kokila. Rashi and Urmila makes plan to make Gopi afraid by Anita's ghost but Kokila comes to know abou this and punishes Rashi. Gopi gives wrong tablet to ill Mani which makes her condition worse. Aham yells at her, which makes Gopi sad and she decides to study. Gopi goes to school but Rashi start her evil activities to not let her study. Gopi gets caught because of cheating but Gopi was innocent. School decide to suspend her but Aham promises her to teach her. Gopi gets ill on the previous day of exam. Rashi tries to make her fail the exam but Gopi clears the exam, which makes Aham and the whole family happy. On Janmashtami, a thief steels Lord Krishna's gold idol. Gopi runs behind and brings back the idol. Kinjal gets a modelling contract and doesn't tell her family about it. Urmila tells Kokila about this which makes Kokila angry on Kinjal. In Navratri, a singing competition was held in which Gopi wins and Kinjal does modelling. Jigar meets her ex-fiancee Sonal, who tells him every thing about Urmila's plan of his and Rashi's marriage. The family comes to know this and they remove Rashi out of the house. Urmila and Rashi create lot of drama but they fail. Kinjal tells Kokila and family that Urmila wants to take revenge of Rashi from her and she and Dhaval go to stay at Modi Bhavan. Someone kidnaps Rashi and asks Gopi to bring money. Gopi goes to give money and meets accident and suffers from critical condition but saves. Aham for the first time realises his love for Gopi and they both come close to each other. Gopi asks Kokila to bring Rashi back. Urmi brings Dhaval and Kinjal back. Aham and Gopi help Jigar and Rashi to improve their relationship. This makes Kokila angry. Nobody in the family believe Rashi, which makes her restart doing evil things. Kinjal and Urmi bring lottery tickets. Kinjal win lottery but Urmi exchanges lottery ticket. After some time Kinjal get to know about lottery but all money goes waste. On Holi, Aham eats ladoo of Bhang and consummates his marriage with Gopi. Rashi creates a discord between Hetal and Kokila. Gopi gets to know this and warns her. Kinjal and Urmila start making fool of people by saying that Kinjal has power of God but they get caught. Baa decides to do partition of house, but Hetal and Kokila apologize. Aham's ex-girlfriend Anita re-enters in Aham's life. She was going to marry Aham's friend but the marriage get cancelled and Anita comes to Modi house. She thinks that Aham still loves her and tries her best to win Aham's heart but fails. Anita and Gopi makes preparations for Aham's birthday. Aham likes Gopi's gift which makes Anita more jealous. She and Gopi take part in a singing competition and Anita looses it. She tries to kill Gopi but fails and leaves Modi Bhavan. Gopi gets pregnant and Aham confesses that he loves Gopi. Aham does not want baby and this make Koki angry. Gopi suffers a minor accident and Aham realises his mistake and apologizes to Gopi and Kokila. Kokila's sister Jigna enter Modi family and loves a man Sameer. Kokila does not want Jigna to get married but her mother agrees. On the day of marriage Jigna runs away. Kokila, Rashi and Gopi search her. Urmila sits in the Mandap. But, Jigna reaches on time and gets married to Sameer. Rashi falls in a pit created by Savita. Rescue team tries and at last Rashi gets saved. Media takes Rashi's interview but everyone praises Gopi for her Achar. Gopi start a business and Dhaval becomes her partner. The Achar is named after Rashi. Rashi and Urmila steal bottles of Achar and sell in market. Gopi is arrested because children get sick by eating Gopi's pickle due to bad quality of oil. Ramji bhai signs a contract and tells that Gopi that she will make pickle for him. Aham and Modi family decide to take revenge from Ramji. they make a plan and succeed in it. Rashi lies every one that she is pregnant but she was suffering from Appendicitis. Rashi hears a beap sound and other doctor tells that there is a watch in Rashi's stomach. The family punishes the doctor. Urmi leaves honey bees in Modi house. Modi family goes to live at Urmi's house and see fighting Kinjal and Urmi. During Navratri, same pandal was occupied by Bengali to do Durga Pooja. They fight but in end they celebrate the festival happily. Gopi get locked in Mandir on the day of her Godh Bharai function. But comes on time and the function is held joyfully. On Diwali, Rashi and Gopi fight and Koki creates distance between them to make them realise their mistake. A maid Neelam enters in Modi house to take revenge from Aham as Aham caught her husband and sent him to police. She tries to take Gopi's baby but fails as Rashi exposes her as baby was not born. Aham's business partner Aman was going to open a water bottle factory but Aham gets kidnapped on his anniversary day. Gopi goes go to Kutch to search him. Later it was found that Aman cheats Aham and kidnaps Aham to open a cracker factory. Jigar helps Gopi to catch Aman. Kokila gets serious and on the other hand Gopi gives birth to a daughter at Kutch. Seeing her granddaughter, Kokila becomes fine. Falguni enters in Dhaval's life and loves Dhaval which makes Kinjal jealous. Actually, it is a plan of Falguni and Dhaval. Gopi's daughter's name is kept Meera. Nani advices Rashi to bring a dog and take care of him. This will make Rashi a good mother. Afterwards, they were send to Nani's house. Urmi finds a secret room and find a photo of Koki with other man. At last they get to know that he was a maid. Rashi wants to adopt a baby. A gardening competition is held in which Rashi wins over Savita's daughter Daksha. Urmi steals a baby from orphanage and brings him for Rashi. The family accepts him as Jigar and Rashi's son and name him Vansh. Kokila has doubt over Urmila but she gives false proof to Koki. Vansh's real mother Alka searches for her son and reaches Rashi. Rashi and Urmi bring her at Modi Bhavan as Vansh's care taker and try to hide the truth from everyone but Gopi comes to know the truth. Cast Current *Mohammad Nazim[3] as Jaggi Singh (2010–present) *Devoleena Bhattacharjee[4] as Gopi Ahem Modi (2012–present) *Manish Arora[5] as Parag Tolaram Modi (2010–present) *Rupal Patel as Kokila Parag Modi (2010–present) *Neeraj Bharadwaj as Chirag Tolaram Modi (2010–present) *Swati Shah as Hetal Chirag Modi (2010–present) *Aparna Kanekar as Janko Tolaram Modi (a.k.a "Baa") (2011–present) *Vandana Vithlani as Urmila Jitu Shah (2010–present) *Ashish Sharma as Dhaval Kumar Desai (2010–present) *Firoza Khan as Kinjal Dhaval Desai (2010–present) *Jaya Ojha[6] as Madhu Jayantilal Kapadia (2013–present) Former *Giaa Manek[4] as Gopi Ahem Modi (2010–2012) *Jyostsana Karyekar as Janko Tolaram Modi (a.k.a "Baa") (2010–2011) *Bhavini Purohit as Radha Kapadia (2013-2015) *Rucha Hasabnis as Rashi Jigar Modi (2010-14) Awards